


Applause

by trickstarbrave



Series: Arc V Rare Pair Week [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Domestic, Implied Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstarbrave/pseuds/trickstarbrave
Summary: He never felt destined for a life on the streets.





	Applause

With the tournament announced, there was a lot of buzz in the commons. Most of it was speculation if the tournament was real, or if it was some prank or a scam designed by security. But there were also announcements on the large advertising monitors of a tournament coming. 

Jack didn’t know why they were marketing it to the tops. The tops couldn’t even participate nor  _ would _ they. They already had everything they could want, and had so much to lose if they failed. This tournament would be a mad scramble and battle for a better life for only one person. 

` “Hey, sorry I took so long.” Shinji greeted him after opening the door to their shack. It was relatively small, just enough space for the two of them and an extra mattress incase someone else was desperate. There was a computer set up there as well, a machine Shinji traded stolen food and hard work to have one of his friend’s build. It was their connection to security and the tops, programs to monitor what the two were doing at all times. Shinji wanted to make sure they could arrest as few people as possible. 

“It’s fine.” Jack’s voice was gruff as always, but Shinji merely chuckled. 

“I got us dinner for tonight. Wanna help?” Jack pulled himself out of his thoughts to stand up and make their way to the corner containing the kitchen. While the two prepared stolen ingredients into a respectable dinner, Jack’s thoughts drifted back to the tournament. 

He knew he should stop thinking about it. He loved Shinji, but if he signed up for the tournament Shinji would never understand. Jack just wanted a better life for them is all. Jack wanted to be able to provide for the two of them and their friends. Jack wanted the two of them to stop risking their lives stealing just to eat and take medicine. Jack wanted something  _ better _ for the both of them, a life where they could have anything they wanted. 

Shinji wouldn’t get that though. He only saw it as playing a game for the Tops. And it  _ was _ a game. Jack knew that himself. The Top would never accept him for who he was, just as a novelty until being tossed aside. And even if he won the tournament, he couldn’t provide for everyone in the common’s district. But if he could play pretend to ensure Shinji was safe and had all the things he needed, he could live with it. 

… Would he even accept that money though? How could he, knowing he would be the only one allowed to eat while others were starving or tossed in jail for daring to try and survive?  Would he even speak to Jack again if he won? If he lost (and the advertisement didn’t specify what happened after a loss, just that you were indebted to the city) would he ever be able to see Shinji again? There were things about this he was uncertain of. 

While they ate dinner, Shinji talked about a variety of things, how everyone was doing, new people he met, his d-wheel he was tuning up. It was relaxing. They talked back and forth and looked at cards after diner in the dim light, before laying back down to sleep. 

In their cramped living space, they were pressed completely against one another while they slept. It came in handy on cold nights, but on hot ones like this it was stuffy. After he was certain Shinji was back asleep, Jack slowly rose from the mattress and walked outside to the front in the street. 

Something was missing. Something was scratching at his brain like an itch, pulling him away from sleep and away from everything. He just wanted to clear his head and relax but his mind was racing.

Above him he saw the roads for riding duels were out. He remembered Chojiro’s dueling, and the smiles it brought them all. He remembered being young, full of joy, and watching as a child filled with wonder. Applause followed that man like thunder followed lightning, and Jack could hear in the distance of this duel cheers as well. 

The sound of cheering got his heart racing. Jack weighed the time and effort it would take to pull his D-wheel out and race onto the road for a duel himself this late at night. Security would be out, and it wasn’t a smart idea, but Jack was pulled towards dueling. 

… That was it wasn’t it? 

He didn’t want to join this tournament for Shinji, or for their friends. He loved Shinji, and would be happy if Shinji stayed by his side, but this wasn’t something he wanted to do for Shinji’s sake. That’s why he couldn’t shake the thoughts from his head no matter how much he tried to rationalize that Shinji wouldn’t accept it. 

Jack wanted to duel for himself. He wanted to  _ win _ like he always did. He wanted to win and make it all the way to the top. Not to prove himself to those already at the top, but to prove to himself in some way, that he  _ could _ do it. Maybe he could change their minds once he made it, make them see everyone in the commons was worth being alive because they were all humans with the chance to win. Or maybe he couldn’t, but his win would be enough to inspire people in  the commons to keep fighting, like Chojiro was for all of them when they were young. 

But regardless of change or inspiring anyone, he wanted that thunderous applause behind him, lights all around. He wanted crowds of screams of his name, not hushed passionated cheers in an old warehouse with flickering lights. 

He never felt destined for a life on the streets. He looked at his cards in his deck, almost feeling them calling out to him in the palm of his hand. Jack felt destined for a life of cheers, of screams, of lights and entertainment. 

Jack was destined for applause. 

Even if it meant leaving behind everything he had ever known. Even if it meant keeping secrets, he would never forgive himself if he passed this opportunity up. 

He went back inside once the duel ended and the streets vanished once again. His mind still raced slightly, but he felt like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders with his decision. Shinji shuffled in bed, sitting up to look at Jack.

“Was there a duel outside?” He asked, groggy. Jack crawled into bed.

“Yup.” Came his short reply.

“Who was it with?” 

“I couldn’t see. It sounded exciting though.”

“I surprised you didn’t chase after them,  _ King _ .” he teased, that fond nickname given to him because of his winning street in the commons. 

“I’ll let them get away with not involving me in their duels just for tonight.” Jack smiled fondly. “Besides, it’s late.” 

“That it is. And all of us should be asleep.” Shinji laid back down beside Jack and played with his hair. 

“Right. Goodnight, Shinji.” Shinji felt there was something on Jack’s mind after that. Lately, Jack seemed quiet and distant, though not hostile. Yet he wasn’t sure how to ask him what was going on. Jack would tell him eventually though, right? 

“... Sleep well, Jack.” There was a moment of pause. 

“Sleep well yourself, Shinji.” Shinji wrapped an arm lazily around the blond man, settling in to sleep. 

Jack would tell him eventually. He knew it. Jack had nothing to hide from him, right? 


End file.
